Earths demise
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: After joining the Avengers Lachlan must go on a journey to find his friends and reform his team to help him save the Earth and everyone on it from being destroyed


Earths demise

"Bow down before me Spider!" Ordered M.O.D.O.K to Lachlan who was shooting webs in his direction.

"I don't think I'd enjoy taking orders from an overgrown soccer ball." Said Lachlan swinging down and kicking M.O.D.O.K sending him back.

"You'll pay for that web head." Said M.O.D.O.K shooting a laser at him.

Lachlan swung away. The laser missed him. "Suck on… Uh-oh." M.O.D.O.K shot another laser hitting his web. Lachlan fell and hit the ground. "I'm ok." He said.

MODOK hovered over to Lachlan. He got his laser ready. He laughed evilly. Lachlan looked passed him. "Not today." He said.

MODOK was confused he shot the laser but Lachlan was moved from under him. He turned around and saw Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, the original Spider-man, Black Widow and Hawk-eye standing there. Lachlan stood up. "Bow down before me Kickball." Said Lachlan mocking what MODOK said earlier. The others looked at him. "Seemed appropriate" Said Lachlan.

"Attack!" Yelled MODOK.

"You and what army?" Said Lachlan.

A door opened up and an army of AIM agents entered with guns. "You had to ask didn't you?" Said Hawk-eye.

"Sue me." Said Lachlan.

The AIM agents started to shoot at them. The heroes charged towards them. Captain threw his shield at a group at them. They all fell over. Hulk walked towards them while getting shot unaffected. He picked up the agents and smacked them into each other. He then threw them against the wall. Spider-man (Peter) tied up a couple and Thor shot them with lighting. "MODOKS escaping!" Yelled Lachlan.

"Go after him. We'll deal with these ones." Said Ironman.

Lachlan shot the agents that were in his way and headed after MODOK. MODOK shot a hole in the wall and flew off. Lachlan went through the hole and went after him. MODOK thought he had escaped. "Hey Kickball!" Yelled Lachlan swinging down and kicking him sending him flying. "Did you really think you could run?"

"Who's running?" Asked MODOK who shot a laser towards Lachlan.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Did I?" Said MODOK.

Lachlan turned around and saw the laser hit a water tower. "God damn it!" Said Lachlan who jumped out of the way. MODOK was now escaping. Lachlan shot a web at him and pulled him into the way of the falling tower. "I don't think so."

"No! Fool!" Yelled MODOK. The water tower fell on him and the water went over him. MODOK's seat short circuited. "I refuse to be defeated!" Yelled MODOK.

Lachlan walked over and webbed him down. "Game over." Said Lachlan. "Ironman." Said Lachlan into a watch phone. "I got him."

"Ok I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

Lachlan looked up in the sky. Suddenly his Spidey sense went off. "What the..." Suddenly Lachlan was knocked off his feet. MODOK looked up and saw Lachlan was gone. "Hello?" He said.

Lachlan was now in the air of New York. "What the hell are you?" He looked forward and saw a man. Bald. And silver. He looked down and saw they were also on some surfboard thing.

"I am the Silver Surfer." He said "And this planet is doomed."

"Not on my watch." Said Lachlan punching the Surfer off the board. The surfer fell. Suddenly the board kicked Lachlan off and headed to the falling Surfer. "What the hell?" He said. He was falling fast. He shot a web to a near-by building and landed on it.

He turned around and saw the Surfer trying to escape. "I don't think so." Said Lachlan shooting a web at the Surfers board. He then pulled on the web pulling the board back, once again causing the Surfer to fly off and crash through a building. "Ha Ha I win!" Mocked Lachlan. The board turned to Lachlan. "Uh-oh."

The board charged towards Lachlan. Lachlan turned to run but the board was too quick. It swept him off his feet and he went flying on the board in the air. The Surfer got back up. "Come to me."

The board was flying in circles causing Lachlan to get sick and dizzy. It stopped. "Thank God." But the board then flew faster into the Surfer's direction. "Craaaaaaap!" He yelled. Lachlan looked around. He then crossed his legs around the board. He then shot webs to the buildings around him. He grabbed onto the webs and pulled on them to slow it down. "Come on." He said. It began to slow down. It stopped. The Surfer tried harder to get the board to him. Lachlan kept the board at bay. "You want this? Here take it!" He said and got off the board. The Board flew super-fast towards the Surfer and ran into him knocking him back. Lachlan swung towards the building to confront him. When he got there he stood over the Surfer. The Surfer looked at him and held his arm up. Lachlan thought the Surfer wanted his help up. But some sort of energy was surrounding the Surfer's arm. Lachlan jumped out of the way as the Surfer shot a beam of energy at him. The Surfer got back up onto his board and flew towards Lachlan. "Son of a bi…" But he was cut off by being hit by the board. Lachlan and the Surfer were now flying in mid-air. They were fighting each other on the surfboard. Suddenly Lachlan's phone went off. "Seriously?" He said. He answered his phone.

"Lachlan?" Said Hill on the other end of the phone.

"Hello. What is it?" Lachlan said while dodging an attack.

"I'm at the restaurant where are you?" She asked.

"Crap the date." He said to himself. "I was on my way but something attacked me."

Maria looked around her location. "What is it?" She asked.

"Suck on that you silver bald bastard!" Lachlan yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"He called himself the Silver Surfer."

"Silver Surfer?" Said Hill. "I'm calling Fury."

"Why?" Asked Lachlan.

"Because if the Surfer's here the Earth is about to be destroyed."

There was silence over the phone. Suddenly Lachlan was yelling. He had been knocked off the surfboard. "You bastard!" Yelled Lachlan.

Lachlan shot a web at a nearby building but missed. Suddenly he was saved. Ironman was holding him by his leg. "Need a hand?"

"I'd like my leg back."

Ironman flew towards a building where the rest of the Avengers were. "MODOK has been taken into SHIELD custody. What are you doing out here?" Asked Ironman.

"Once I apprehended MODOK I was swept off my feet by some Silver bastard. Called himself the Silver Surfer. I was winning as well. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Asked Hawk-eye.

"Shut up. He used his surfboard thing." Lachlan ran towards the edge of the building. "Time for round two." He jumped off.

"Wait!" Yelled Ironman.

"To late he's gone." Said the real Spider-man.

Lachlan swung back after the Surfer who was looking away. "Hey! Shiny!" The Surfer turned around just in time to see Lachlan swing down and kick him off the board. The Surfer fell from the board. Lachlan swung down and kicked him mid-air onto a building. Lachlan landed on the building. This time he wasn't taking the risk. He webbed the Surfer down. He tripled layered him down. The other Avengers joined him. "That's right. I'm good."

Ironman walked over to the Surfer. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He bent down and burnt the web off the Surfer.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Lachlan confused. "Are you trying to help him win?"

"Lachlan this is the Silver Surfer. An old friend of ours." Explained Ironman.

"Friend? If he's your friend why is he trying to destroy the Earth?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were fighting he said that "The Earth was doomed.""

"Oh no." Said Ironman.

"See. That's why I kicked his Shiny ass." Said Lachlan.

"That's not what I'm Uh-Ohing about." Said Ironman. He looked at the Surfer. "How long do we have before he arrives?"

"A week." Said the Surfer. "But there are others coming soon."

"Ok well head to the Helicarrier and inform Fury on the situation." Said Ironman.

"Alright I'll meet you there." Said the Surfer who jumped on his board and flew off.

The others walked off leaving Lachlan confused. "Wait!" He yelled. They looked at him. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Possibly the End of the World." Said Ironman.

"What?" Asked Lachlan confused.

"A few years ago when we first encountered the Surfer we thought he was a threat as well." Said Ironman. "But when he explained the situation he earned our trust. Something was coming to Earth and he came to save us. Galactus."

Lachlan remembered hearing that. He then remembered back before he was a hero. He remembered watching about how the Avengers and a variety of others managed to defeat Galactus. "He's returning?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yes. Since the Surfer is here Galactus won't be far behind. That also means us and the rest of the Earth are in trouble." Explained Ironman.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lachlan.

"We'll head back to Fury and explain the situations. And hopefully defeat Galactus once and for all."

They all headed back to the Helicarrier. Lachlan walked over to Maria. "Sorry about the date cancellation." He said kissing her.

"Make it up to me. Come to my room after this meeting." She said.

Lachlan walked off smiling. He headed over to the other Avengers who were talking to the Surfer. Lachlan still didn't get along but he trusted him a bit. "So what's the plan?" Asked Lachlan.

"Fury has a plan." Said Captain America. "We're waiting for him to turn up."

Suddenly the doors opened and Fury and Coulson walked in. "All right heroes we have a life or death situation right now. Galactus is returning to Earth and once again we have to stop him. I have created a plan." He pressed a button on a remote and the screen behind him had a picture of a nuclear bomb. A huge one. Enough to destroy a planet. "This is SHIELDS secret weapon. After what happened with Loki and his army we made a weapon so in case it happens again or something like that we can shove the nuke in there and blow it up. But now that Galactus is back we're going to force feed it to him."

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Lachlan.

"I'm sending you guys and some other heroes as well to the moon in a few days. According to the Surfer he'll be passing there in 5 days."

"Shouldn't we attack before?" Suggested Lachlan.

"We only have one chance to do this. We also need to know where he'll be then. Wednesday's the only day we will know before he hits Earth next Friday." Said Fury. "Ok now all of you go get some rest. First thing tomorrow I want you all here. Except you Lachlan. I want a word with you."

The rest walked out of the room leaving only Lachlan and Fury. "What do you need?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's about this mission." Said Fury. "There are a lot of heroes in New York. Normally for a mission like this I'd get them to help. But I don't think I'll have time. I have to prepare everything else."

"So you want me to go and get them?" Asked Lachlan.

"Actually. No." Said Fury. "I have another idea."

He handed Lachlan a folder. Lachlan looked inside. "Are you sure?" Fury nodded. "I'm not arguing or anything. Hell it would be great to see these guys again. But."

"But what?" Asked Fury.

"They saved me from Mysterio. They worked with me. I was their team leader. We were a team. Then I joined the Avengers with no warning. Never told them. I haven't even talked to them since. I don't even know if they'll help." Explained Lachlan.

"They will when you tell them that the Earth's in danger." Said Fury.

"Well yeah." Said Lachlan.

"You'll do fine. Like you said they're your friends and your team."

"Ok I'll go get them. Shouldn't take too long. They should still be all in Dubbo."

Fury gave him a look. "Actually." He started then pressing the remote again showing a map. "These are their known location. After Mysterio's defeat they as well went their separate ways. All across the globe."

"Terrific." Said Lachlan. "Ok I'll go tomorrow and…"

"Actually you'll be heading out tonight. We need all the time we can get. There is a jet at your disposal. Take it and go to the following locations and collect your team. The fate of the world is in your hands again." Said Fury handing him the keys to a jet. "Good luck."

Lachlan walked off the keys, folder and a GPS of where the others were. "Oh crap Maria." He said and headed to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Good you're here." She said. "What is it?"

"I have to go." Said Lachlan. "Fury has an assignment he needs me to do. So we'll have to postpone our "date"." He said.

"We don't have to." She said grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into her room and closing the door.

Two hours later Lachlan walked out of the room. "Fury should give me more missions often."

Maria followed him. "Now you're right to go." She said with a smile.

Lachlan put his mask back on. "Love you." He said walking off.

He got to the top of the SHIELD Helicarrier. "Ok where is my jet." He clicked the button on the keys and a jet came out of the ground. "There we go." He ran over and jumped in. "Ok first up on the list." He looked at it. "Ok so Joe is in Italy. What the hell could he be doing in Italy?"

He put the keys into the jet and flew off. He was flying for about an hour. Suddenly his jet was hit by something. "What the hell?!" He yelled. Suddenly another hit. He looked out the window and saw this creature flying outside of the jet. He looked closer and realised it was on fire. The creature looked at him. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

The creature created a fireball in his hands. It shot a fire ball at Lachlan. Lachlan swerved and the fireball missed. "You can't escape." Said the creature.

"Who's running!" Yelled Lachlan turning the jet quick and hitting the creature.

Lachlan put the jet in full speed. The creature chased after him. "What weapons does this thing have?" Said Lachlan. He looked at a button which had a missile logo on it. The creature shot a fire ball at Lachlan hitting. Lachlan waited for the creature to get in front. The creature went in front of the jet. He shot a missile at the creature. It hit the creature sending the creature away. "That was easy." He was unsure if it was over. But he decided not to worry about it and kept going to Italy. An hour later he arrived. He landed his jet on a nearby building. He pressed a button on the jet setting an alarm. He then walked away and jumped off the building onto the ground. "Ok where would he be?" Said Lachlan to himself.

He searched for a bit. "You've got to be kidding me." Said Lachlan walking over to a wall and picking up a poster which read. 'Vote Joe Tyson a.k.a DEADPOOL for Mayor.'

He walked over to a person on the street. "Do you know this guy?" He asked.

"Yes he's running from Mayor." Said the person.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Asked Lachlan.

The man pointed behind Lachlan. He turned around and saw people gathered around a building. And on the building read. "Pizza eating contest."

"Of course." Said Lachlan. He walked over to it. There was a big crowd outside the building so it was hard to get in. "Ok plan B." He shot a web at the people and pulled backwards causing people to fall over. He walked over them. "Excuse me." He said as he stepped over them.

He walked into the main hall where he saw Joe eating pizza. "He only has to eat 4 more slices and Joe Tyson is our winner." Said the announcer.

Lachlan walked over and sat down in seat. Joe scoffed down the pizza. He stood up opened his mouth to reveal that he was finished. "We have our winner!" Yelled the announcer.

The crowd began cheering. Joe scanned the crowd and saw Lachlan. They stared at each other. Joe turned away and walked off the stage. Lachlan got up and swung towards him. Lachlan went behind the stage. But when he got there he was gone. "Great another game of follow the leader." He went to go swing after him until there was a loud bang. "Now what?" Said Lachlan. He went back onto the stage. "You have to be kidding me." Standing in the middle of the hall was the fire creature from before.

"Found you." Said the creature.

"Who are you?" Lachlan asked in rage.

"I am Firelord. Herald of Galactus."

"Great." Said Lachlan. "Think fast." He said as he shot a web at Firelord.

The webs connected but burnt off. "Nice try." He said shooting a fireball at Lachlan.

Lachlan jumped out of the way. "Where's a river when you need one." Said Lachlan.

Another fire ball was shot at him. Lachlan dived out of the building and jumped on to the building wall. Firelord walked out. He scanned the area. "Surprise!" Yelled Lachlan jumping down tackling Firelord. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Said Lachlan getting up. "I need to ask Fury for a fire suit." Said Lachlan.

"You're going to regret that one." Said Firelord.

Lachlan looked around and saw a river. "Come and get me." Said Lachlan who swung off towards the river.

Firelord flew after him shooting fire at Lachlan. Lachlan kept swinging to the river. He was swinging but Firelord caught up and tackled Lachlan through a factory window. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Said Lachlan getting up.

"This is the end for you now." Said Firelord.

Lachlan looked past him. "I don't think so." He shot a web past Firelord.

"You missed!"

"Nope." Said Lachlan pulling on the web.

Firelord was hit by a fire extinguisher. Lachlan grabbed the extinguisher. "Bye bye." He said shooting Firelord with it. Firelord fell backwards. He fell off the edge of a railing. Suddenly there was screams. Lachlan walked over and looked over the edge. He had seen what happened. Firelord had spikes going through his chest. Lachlan looked at the lifeless corpse. "Oops." Said Lachlan walking off.

Lachlan went to the factory window they tackled through. "Now to find Joe. Where the hell can he be? Wait what's that?" Said Lachlan looking down. He saw a man wrapped in a pink bow jumping down the street.

Lachlan jumped down. He unwrapped the man. "What happened?"

"You're Spider-man?" Said the man.

"Yeah. So?" Asked Lachlan.

The man started bolting. "God damn it." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan shot a web at the man. The man tripped over. Lachlan walked over. "Tell me what happened and I might not hand you over to the police." Said Lachlan.

"Fine. Me and a group of others were hired to assassinate Joe. We went there while he was at the contest waiting for him to get back. When he arrived we were ready to ambush him. But he got the jump on us. Next thing I know I'm wrapped in a pink bow in the middle of nowhere." Explained the assassin.

"Where is Joe now?" Asked Lachlan.

"In a warehouse on the other side of town." Said the assassin. "So you're going to let me go right?"

"What gives you that idea?" Asked Lachlan.

"You said you wouldn't hand me to the cops. You promised."

"I said I wouldn't hand you to them. I didn't say anything about leaving you in the street." Lachlan said webbing him down. "Now don't you go anywhere. The cops will be here soon."

Lachlan swung off towards the warehouse. When he got there he saw the building had been painted red and black. He went inside. "Ok where are you?" Said Lachlan.

There was a noise. "What now?" Said Lachlan.

He walked over to it and saw a giant box wrapped in wrapping paper. "Help!" Said a voice on the inside.

"Who are you?" Asked Lachlan.

"We're not telling until you open the box." Said another voice.

"Assassins? Your partner already told me what you're doing." Said Lachlan.

"Dammit Jim." Said the first voice.

Lachlan walked off. There was another voice. "Let me go."

"Now why would I do that?" Said a familiar voice.

"There you are." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan walked around a corner where he saw Joe holding another assassin hostage. But the assassin was being hung upside down over a pool of piranhas. "I told you. If you want to be let go just tell me who hired you to kill me." Said Joe.

"I told you. I don't know." Said the assassin.

"Wrong answer." Said Joe. He was about to press a button but suddenly he was interrupted.

"Let him go Joe." Said Lachlan.

"Great you found me." Said Joe sarcastically. "Well if it isn't Mr Big Shot Avenger."

"Shut up." Said Lachlan.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Joe.

"Fury needs your help." Said Lachlan.

"With what?" Asked Joe.

"To save the planet." Said Lachlan.

"Tell him I'm busy." Said Joe turning back to the assassin. He went to press the button but Lachlan shot a web at the remote removing it from Joe's hand.

"Big mistake." Said Joe turning around with his guns drawn.

"Ok we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way." Said Lachlan.

"Bring it." Said Joe firing his guns at Lachlan.

Lachlan jumped out of the way. He dived behind a machine. Suddenly his Spidey-sense went off. He looked down and saw a grenade roll next to him. "Mother…" He began to say but the explosion cut him off.

Joe walked towards the explosion. "Surprise." Lachlan yelled and tackled him from behind. Joe dropped his guns. He pulled out his swords as he got up. He swung his swords at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped backwards. He shot a web at Joe's chest and swung him into a wall. Joe got up and in his hand was another hand gun. He shot it but a flag with the word BANG came out. "Oops this is my interrogation gun." Said Joe. He reached down and pulled up an Ak-47. He shot just to make sure. When he learnt it was real he turned it and shot at Lachlan. "You have to be kidding me." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan jumped onto a nearby catwalk and ran across it. He managed to break Joe's line of sight of him. "Where are you?" Said Joe aiming the gun.

Lachlan looked above where Joe was. There was a crate above him. Lachlan crawled over to a button. He pressed it dropping the crate on Joe. Joe tried to lift it up but Lachlan jumped onto it. "Ok I will let you out. On one condition. You agree to come with me."

Joe shot bullets at the crate but nothing came out. Lachlan looked at the crate logo. "Also this crate is bullet proof. So your choices are limited.

"Fine." Said Joe.

Lachlan lifted the grate up a little bit. "Throw the gun out."

Joe threw the gun out. Lachlan got off and Joe got out. "So what do you need?"

"I've called SHIELD before I arrived. They're going to pick you up. In the meantime I need to find the others. Any idea where they'll be?" Said Lachlan.

"No." Said Joe

"Great." Said Lachlan walking out. "I'll see you back at the Helicarrier."

Lachlan swung out of the building and headed towards his jet. "Ok. One down five to go. I'm hoping the next ones will be easier."

Lachlan got in his jet and flew. "Ok so Will is in Berlin. What the hell's in Berlin?"

Lachlan flew towards Berlin. So far he hasn't been attack by anymore heralds. When he arrived he arrived with a bad welcome. The town was on fire. "Great what now?" He said.

He landed the jet on a building and jumped off. Suddenly he was smacked off the ground as his Spidey sense went off. He fell over. He got up and saw a giant sand fist coming towards him. He jumped out of the way. "Well if it isn't Spider-man. Come all the way just to stop me. Don't you have anything better to do? Question which one are you?"  
"The one that kicked your ass last time." Said Lachlan.

"So the newbie. Well we should have fun." Said Sandman.

"We?"

Lachlan's Spidey sense once again went off. He jumped out of the way just before a black creature attacked him. It was Venom. "What the hell?" Said Lachlan.

"You haven't had the chance to meet my Sinister Six." Said Sandman.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Said Lachlan.

He heard a menacing laugh. Lachlan looked up and saw Vulture charging towards him. He jumped out of the way. He landed in a puddle of water. Only it was deep. Lachlan looked in the puddle he was in and saw a face emerge. The face hit Lachlan knocking him out of the puddle. "Hydro-man." Said Lachlan.

"Exactly." He made a fist of water and went to hit Lachlan. He jumped out of the way just in time to get tackled by something. He looked up and saw Kraven the Hunter standing there with a knife. He went to strike at Lachlan but Lachlan rolled out of the way. He shot a web at Kraven's back and swung him into a building. Lachlan was up against Sandman, Vulture, Venom, Hydro-man and Kraven so far.

"Ok where is number five?" Asked Lachlan.

"Right here." Said a frightening voice.

He turned and saw what he thought was the Goblin. But it wasn't the one he had fought before. "Who the hell are you?" Said Lachlan.

"I am the Hobgoblin!" He said swooping down at Lachlan.

Lachlan jumped out of the way. He then webbed the Goblin's glider and pulled on it sending him flying forward. The Goblin crashed into a nearby building.

"You guys suck." Said Lachlan.

"Oh really. Six. Attack!" Ordered Sandman.

They charged towards him. Venom shot a web at Lachlan and hit him. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

Venom flung him in the air where he got smacked in the face by Vulture's wing. Lachlan fell towards the ground. He quickly recovered and shot a web at a nearby building. He swung towards it and landed on top. "I though the fact that Will was here he would come out and help." Said Lachlan to himself.

Suddenly his Spidey Sense went off and he was knocked off the building by Sandman. As he was falling Hydro-man smacked him as well. He smashed through the building. When he went through the opposite window Goblin was back. He was there with his glider and the spikes out. He charged towards Lachlan. Lachlan successfully dodged again. "Ok new plan." Said Lachlan. He swung off the building and stopped in the ground. He was surrounded by the six villains. "Ok. Who first?" Said Lachlan.

Kraven charged towards him but Lachlan jumped out of the way and threw him at Venom. Sandman swung towards him. "Hey Hydro 20 bucks says you can't hit a moving target." Mocked Lachlan.

Hydro-man was furious. He shot a flood of water at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way and the water hit Sandman. Sandman melted again. Lachlan walked over and once again scooped up the villain. "Anyone else have Deja-vu?" Asked Lachlan mockingly.

Hydro-man swung at Lachlan again. He hit Lachlan sending him into a wall. The remaining five of the six stood over Lachlan. "Good night bug." Said Hydro-man. He raised a fist of water. But before he could swing down he was hit by an arrow. "What the hell?" He said.

Suddenly the arrow turned to ice. Ice spread over Hydro-man. "Nooooo!" Yelled Hydro-man as he turned to ice.

The others looked behind them and saw Will standing there with his bow out. Hobgoblin flew towards him. Lachlan regained consciousness and shot Hob Goblin with his web and pulled him backwards sending him crashing to the ground. He jumped up and venom slashed at his chest. "You bastard." Said Lachlan jumping up and kicking Venom in the head. Venom was sent flying into a hardware store. Lachlan went after him. He jumped in the building but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly Kraven snuck up behind him. He had a strong grip on Lachlan. "You're not going anywhere." Said Kraven.

"Want to bet?" Said Lachlan kicking Kraven in the balls.

Kraven's grip released. Lachlan turned around and kicked him in his head. He webbed Kraven and threw him into a pile of metal poles. The metal poles fell on the ground. There was suddenly a loud scream. Venom jumped up holding his ears. Lachlan shot a web at two metal poles and pulled them towards him. He ran over to Venom banging the poles together. Venom tried to escape. Lachlan shot a web at him and pulled him back. "You know it's rude to leave in the middle of a show." Said Lachlan sarcastically banging the pipes. He shot a web at more pipes. He put the pipes down like a cage around Venom. He kept banging the pipes against the other ones. The symbiote began to come off Venom and turning him back to Eddie Brock. Lachlan shot a web at Brock and pulled him out of it. Lachlan shot a web at a nearby gas container and grabbed it in his hands. He then opened the gas and chucked it at the symbiote. He looked around for a lighter. Suddenly an arrow flew past and hit the canister. "Run!" Yelled Will.

Lachlan grabbed Eddie and Kraven and ran out of the building. Suddenly the canister exploded destroying the symbiote. Lachlan webbed the villains down. "Good to see you made it." Said Lachlan.

"Someone had to save your ass. What are you doing here?" Asked Will.

"I'll explain after we've taken care of Vulture." Said Lachlan. "Now where is he?"

He walked over and dropped Eddie and Kraven on the grown and webbed them down. "Where's Goblin?" Asked Will.

Lachlan looked where the Goblin fell but he was gone. "Great." Said Lachlan sarcastically.

They looked around. Suddenly Vulture took them by surprise and swooped them. "Found one." Said Will.

"I got him." Said Lachlan shooting a web and heading after Vulture. Lachlan performed a big swing and flung himself at Vulture. "Surprise!" He yelled diving down and jumping on Vultures back.

"Get off me!" Yelled Vulture.

Lachlan looked at Vultures wings. "Ok let's see what I can do with this." Said Lachlan opening up Vultures wings. "What's this do?" He pulled on a wire short circuiting the wing.

"You fool!" Yelled Vulture. They both started to fall out of control.

Lachlan shot a web at a building. He grabbed onto Vulture and he swung to the ground. He threw Vulture to the ground and webbed him down. Will ran over to him. "We have a problem." Said Will.

"What?" Asked Lachlan.

Will handed him two containers with "Symbiote" on them. "Brock only needed one for Venom." Said Will

"Where's the other?" Asked Lachlan.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. They looked up and saw Hobgoblin in the air. But there was something different with him. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

The Goblin had the Symbiote on him. "We're screwed." Said Will.

"I have an idea." Said Lachlan. He swung up to a building near. "Come and get me." Said Lachlan.

The Goblin flew after him. Lachlan swung away. "What's the plan?" Shouted Will.

Lachlan kept swinging. "Only a few more seconds." He said to himself. Lachlan swung past a tower. The Goblin followed. Suddenly there was a loud gong. The Goblin was in pain. He was losing control of the glider. Lachlan swung up and punched him. The Goblin fell out of the symbiote and off the glider. The Symbiote was still on the glider. Lachlan reached down and pressed a button on the glider and an incendiary grenade popped out. He pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at the Symbiote. He swung down and grabbed the Goblin before he fell. The grenade exploding destroying what was left of the Symbiote. Lachlan landed on the ground and removed the Goblin helmet. He punched him in the head knocking him out. He removed the rest of the armour and webbed him down. Lachlan pulled out his phone and pressed a button. Will walked over. "Ok SHIELD will be here to pick up the villains and take you to New York." Said Lachlan to Will.

"What's going on?" Asked Will.

"Galactus is returning to Earth. The one from the news and Fury needs us again." Said Lachlan. "I have to go find the others."

He swung to his jet. "Ok next stop. China." He turned the jet on and flew towards China. When he arrived he landed on the Great Wall and got out. "Everything seems normal."

His Spidey sense went off. "Or not." He said jumping out of the way as a red wire went past him. "What the hell?" He said.

When he landed he saw Whiplash standing there. "A new challenge." Said Whiplash.

"Just once I'd like to visit somewhere and not be attacked." Said Lachlan.

Whiplash charged at Lachlan swinging his whip. Lachlan jumped out of the way. He shot Whiplash in the back with webs and chucked him. "Suck on that."

Whiplash hit Lachlan with is whip. "Son of a…" Lachlan got electrocuted.

He fell on the ground unconscious. Whiplash walked over to Lachlan. He reached down to remove his mask. Suddenly he was hit by a beam of energy. He was sent flying. Ironman/Bryce was hovering in the air. Bryce flew over to Lachlan. He slapped Lachlan across the face. Lachlan woke up. "I'm ok. I'm awake." Said Lachlan jumping up. "That was easy. There you are." Said Lachlan. "I need to make this quick I only have a few days. SHIELD needs your help." Said Lachlan.

"I would but first we need to stop Whiplash." Said Bryce.

"Fine." Said Lachlan. "Let's make this quick."

"Ok. But first we need to get you some armour." Bryce pressed a button on his suit and another Ironman suit arrived.

Lachlan stepped inside of it. "How does this thing work?"

"It takes a while to figure it out so be very careful." Said Bryce. "Don't press anyth…" Suddenly the suit went flying in the air. "Never mind." Said Bryce flying off after him.

Lachlan was trying to figure out how to use it. "Stop! Suit stop!" the suit wasn't responding. Suddenly it stopped. "Thank god."

"Nope. Just me." Said Bryce flying up. "And you're welcome."

Lachlan flew over to Bryce. "Ok. I've got the hang of it now." Said Lachlan. "Ok let's get Whiplash.

They flew back to where Whiplash was. Lachlan's Spidey-Sense went off. He flew up just in time for Whip-lash's whip went past. "There you are." Said Lachlan shooting laser's at him. Whiplash dodged them.

Bryce swooped down and punched Whiplash knocking him into a stun. "I am superior!" Yelled Lachlan.

Bryce looked at Lachlan. "What have you done?"

Lachlan's armour had rocket launchers sticking out of it. "I just pressed random shit." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan aimed at Whiplash and shot rockets at him. When he realised what was going on Whiplash tried to jump out of the way but failed. The rockets damaged his armour. Lachlan walked over to Whiplash. "That went a lot easier than expected." Said Lachlan. He got out of the suit and webbed Whiplash down. "Ok now where were we?" Said Lachlan.

"Something about SHIELD needing my help." Said Bryce.

"Right. Anyway…" Lachlan was cut off. He was sent flying into the air again.

"Lachlan!" Yelled Bryce.

Bryce went to go after him but his armour malfunctioned. "Now where do you think you're going?" Said a voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Bryce.

A face appeared on Bryce's screen in the armour. "You're not the Ironman I know. You must be the new one Fury made last year."

"Who are you?" Bryce asked again furiously.

"I am the Living Laser. And this armour is now mine." Said the Laser.

Meanwhile Lachlan was in the air. He looked at his attacker. "Who the hell are you?" Said Lachlan.

"I am Stardust. Herald of Galactus. Here to avenge Firelord." She said.

"That wasn't entirely my fault." Said Lachlan shooting web on her face.

"Doesn't matter. You will still die!" She said removing the web and punching Lachlan out of the sky.

Lachlan fell. "Why can't she have a surfboard like the Surfer?' Ok plan B."

He shot a web in his hands and made a web parachute. "Thank God that worked. Oh crap." Lachlan saw Stardust coming towards him. "Come on fall faster damn it."

She shot a beam of energy at the parachute. Lachlan fell again. He fell through a group of trees. He then fell in a river. "I'm ok." Said Lachlan getting out of the river. He looked past the trees and saw Stardust looking down. He waved towards her.

She became furious. "Why won't you die?!" She yelled and charged towards him.

Lachlan turned and ran. Stardust crashed through the trees. She flew after him. She continued shooting energy beams at him. Lachlan didn't know what to do. Suddenly Bryce's armour came and landed in front of him. "Bryce!" He was glad to see him. The armour just stared at him. "Not Bryce." Said Lachlan.

The armour raised its arm and shot a beam at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged it and the beam hit Stardust. The beam went through her chest. She hovered there for a minute and died. Her lifeless body was on the ground. "One down. One to go." Lachlan ran away from the out of control suit. Suddenly the one Lachlan was using appeared. "Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan. The robot opened up the rocket launchers. "Son of a bitch!" Said Lachlan as he ran began to run off. The suit fired the rockets at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way. The rockets hit the other armour blowing it up. Bryce flew out of the machine and Lachlan shot a web hammock to stop his fall. Lachlan walked over. "What happened?" He asked.

"The Living Laser took control of my suit. He's after you." Said Bryce.

"Why me?" He asked.

Lachlan's armour arrived. "To get paid." Said the Laser.

"From who?" He asked.

"Mysterio. Before you arrested him he put a hit on you. And once I've killed you he'll send a robot with my reward." Explained the Laser.

"To bad you'll never get it." Said Lachlan swinging towards him kicking the suit over.

"I have an idea." Said Bryce pulling out a remote.

"What is it?" Asked Lachlan.

"It's a power source remover. I need to get it working. Keep Laser distracted." Said Bryce.

"For how long?"

"A few minutes." Said Bryce.

"Awesome." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Lachlan turned around and charged towards the Ironman suit. He jump kicked the suit sending it backwards. The suit pulled out its rocket launchers. Lachlan swung down and kicked them off. "Now what are you going to do?" Asked Lachlan mocking him.

Laser aimed his arm at Lachlan and shot lasers at him. "Ha you missed!" Yelled Lachlan.

He turned around and saw a tree falling towards him. "God Damn it!" Yelled Lachlan. The tree fell but Lachlan held it up. He then turned the tree and dropped on the armour. "Ha!" He yelled.

"Lachlan. Catch!" Yelled Bryce tossing Lachlan the remote.

"What do I do with this?" Said Lachlan.

But before Bryce could respond the Ironman suit was back. It grabbed Lachlan by the throat. It raised its arm and got ready to shoot the laser. "Here goes nothing." Lachlan said as he stabbed the remote into the uni-beam hole.

The grip loosened. "Was that right?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yes!" Yelled Bryce.

The Laser tried to escape the Suit. But it was worthless. He was drained into the remote. Lachlan and Bryce walked over. The suit opened up and Bryce went inside. Lachlan picked up the remote and handed it to Bryce. "Can you take this and Whiplash back to SHIELD?" Asked Lachlan.

"Ok." Said Bryce as he flew off.

Lachlan swung back over to the wall and saw Bryce picking up Whiplash. "I'll see you back at SHIELD!" Yelled Lachlan.

Lachlan got into his jet. "Sydney. Thank god. A place I'm familiar with."

He flew off and headed to Australia. When he arrived he parked his jet on the Harbour Bridge. He swung down and landed on the ground. He swung around the city for a while. "Where are you Rainbow?" Said Lachlan to himself.

Suddenly there was screaming. He swung towards it. He landed on a nearby building. He then saw a train going at full speed. It showed no sign of stopping. "Oh crap." He said. He jumped off the building and swung towards the train. When he landed on the train he jumped into the back compartment. People were staring at him and screaming. Lachlan ran to the end of the cart. He punched through the glass window. He then began shooting webs at nearby buildings. He grabbed a hold of them. The train slowed down. It stopped. But the worst thing happened. One of the buildings wall blew up in an explosion. "Now what!" Yelled Lachlan.

He realised the building he was attached to was a bank. "Of course." Said Lachlan.

From the explosion Magneto came out of it. "Sydney Australia. How defenceless. No heroes to stop me!" He yelled.

"Guess again." Said Lachlan swinging down kicking Magneto out of the air.

"Spider-man?!" Yelled Magneto. "Impossible!"

"Nope. Just awesome." Mocked Lachlan.

"No matter." Said Magneto. "I always enjoined squashing spiders when I was young." Magneto took control of a car and flung it at Lachlan. Lachlan jumped out of the way and webbed the car and tossed it at Magneto. Magneto stopped it from hitting him. "You fool." He said dropping the car.

But once he dropped the car he saw Lachlan fly-kicking at him. "Surprise!" Said Lachlan.

Magneto picked up some more cars. "God damn it." Said Lachlan.

"Die!" Yelled Magneto tossing cars at Lachlan.

Lachlan dodged them. "Crap crap crap crap crap." He said while dodging.

"You have good skills. I'll give you that." Said Magneto. "But time for a real trick." He waved his hands and the train continued in high speed again. He then held his hands out as if he was getting arrested. "I will happily go to jail. But there is also a train going to crash at high speed. Choose wisely."

Lachlan looked back and forth and his options. "This isn't over." Said Lachlan swinging towards train.

Magneto laughed and turned. But when he turned he saw Ashley standing there in his costume. "Not so fast." He said punching Magneto sending him backwards. He got his claws out. "My turn now." He said.

Lachlan arrived at the train. He went to the back of the train. "I hope this works." He said jumping off the back onto the tracks. He webbed his feet to the ground then shot webs to the back of the train. He then pulled. It was no use. His feet ripped from the webs and he was being pulled by the train. "Ok new plan." He said web zipping back on the train. He ran to the front of the train. When he arrived he jumped between the first and second train cart. He then removed the handle that was connecting the train together causing the rest of the train except for the main control room to stop. "Ok let's try this gain." He jumped off and landed on the tracks. Again he webbed his feet to the tracks. He then shot heaps of webs to the back of the train. He pulled as hard as he could but it wouldn't stop. His feet began to loosen. He continued to pull. The train began to slow down. "Almost there." He said. "Come on!"

The train came to a halt. "Thank god." He said.

He swung over to it and helped everyone off. He then webbed the train down in case Magneto restarted it. Lachlan then remembered Magneto was still on the run. He jumped off the tracks and headed after him. He didn't have to search long until he saw Magneto and Ashley fighting. "There's the dumbass. And Magneto." Said Lachlan swinging down.

Magneto chucked a car at Ashley. He tried to dodge it but Magneto's car hit Ashley knocking him down. Magneto walked over to him. "I may not be able to kill you. But I can still make you suffer." Said Magneto.

"Miss me?" Said Lachlan swinging down and kicking Magneto down.

Lachlan walked over to Ashley and helped him up. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you." Said Ashley.

"Yeah yeah. You can thank me later." Said Lachlan. "First let's deal with Magneto."

They walked over to Magneto. Lachlan went to web him down but his Spidey sense went off. He jumped out of the way before Magneto's pole was able to hit him. "You missed." Said Lachlan.

Magneto got up and charged at Lachlan. Lachlan dodged all of his attacks and punched him in the head knocking him down. Magneto got back up but was kicked down by Ashley. Magneto got furious. He picked up hundreds of cars. Cars that had people in them. "You've left me no choice." Said Magneto.

"I'll grab the cars and you stop him before he hurts anyone." Said Lachlan.

"Ok." Said Ashley charging at Magneto with his claws out.

Magneto threw the cars at Ashley but he dodged them. Lachlan swooped down and webbed the cars so they wouldn't fall. "Anytime now!" Yelled Lachlan.

Ashley clawed at Magneto causing him to drop the cars. Lachlan swung towards them and managed to web some of the cars but some cars fell causing most to explode. "God damn it." Lachlan said to himself. "You'll regret that one Magneto."

Lachlan turned and swung at Magneto kicking him sending him back. Lachlan punched him repeatedly. Magneto took control of a car and Lachlan didn't notice. He pulled pack bring the car towards Lachlan. Lachlan sensed it and jumped out of the way. The car slammed against Magneto pinning him against the wall. Lachlan walked over and removed Magneto's helmet. He then slammed the helmet against Magneto sending him unconscious. "Now where were?" Said Lachlan. "I remember now. SHIELD needs your help to save the world." He tossed him a remote. "Press this and SHIELD will arrive." Said Lachlan. "Do you know where I could find Matt or Reece?"

"Matt. No. But Reece…" Ashley went quiet.

"What is it?" Asked Lachlan.

"Reece has lost control." Said Ashley. "A few months back he came and started wrecking up the place. I couldn't stop him but what I saw in his eyes were pure evil. As if he was not in control."

"I have a GPS on his location. I'll see what I can do." Said Lachlan heading back to his jet.

"Ok I can get Matt last. First I need to find Reece and see what's wrong." He flew off. He was thinking about when he left his team for the Avengers. He pressed a button on the jet. "Call Fury." Said Lachlan.

Fury answered the phone. "What is it? Have you found the others?" Asked Fury.

"Yeah I found Joe, Will, Bryce and Ashley." Said Lachlan. "Have they returned?"

"Yes." Said Fury furiously.

"What is it?" Asked Lachlan.

"Your friend Joe released hundreds of bunnies onto the Helicarrier. We suspect he brought them with him." Said Fury.

Lachlan went silent. "Wow. That is bad." He then remembered what happened a week earlier.

He had arrived from a mission with Hawk-eye. "What the hell was Jester doing with all those rabbits?" Said Lachlan.

"He's insane." Said Hawk-eye. "You get used to it and don't ask any questions."

"What do we do with all the rabbits?" Said Lachlan.

"Take them to the zoo." Said Hawk-eye. They walked over to the jet. Suddenly his phone went off. "Hello?" Asked Hawk-eye. "Yes. Yes. Ok." He hung up. "That was Cap. He needs my help. Can you take them?"

"Ok." Said Lachlan.

Hawk-eye got into the jet and flew off. Lachlan walked over to the crate. He opened the lid. "That's a lot of rabbits." Lachlan looked around to see if anyone was watching. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a rabbit army." He said to himself. He then closed the crate and pushed it inside. He then snuck it into his room and hid it in his cupboard. "Ok you stay here. I'll feed you and get you water daily."

Lachlan walked out of the room and Fury was there. "Good. You've returned." Said Fury. "Did you return the bunnies to the zoo?"

"They were closed so I just left the crate there." Said Lachlan.

"Good." Said Fury walking off.

Back to present day. "I wonder how he got them there." Said Lachlan

"Doesn't matter. Your other friends Will and Bryce have arrived. We've sent a jet to retrieve Ashley. All the villains have been put in jail." Said Fury.

"Ok cool. One last thing." Said Lachlan. "When you gave us our abilities. The Hulk DNA was that controllable?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Fury.

"I was talking to Ashley and apparently Reece has lost it. I'm thinking the DNA has taken over." Said Lachlan.

"It shouldn't have." Said Fury. "Go to Reece next and find out what's wrong. And be quick. We only have three days until I need you in space."

"I'm already on my way. Ok I'll settle this out." Said Lachlan hanging up. "I'm coming Reece. Egypt?! What the hell?" Said Lachlan. "That bastard was in my room."

He flew towards Egypt. When he arrived he parked. He got out. "This shouldn't be hard to do." Said Lachlan. "Yep I knew it." His Spidey sense went off and he jumped out of the way. Reece landed on the jet crushing it. "Great." Said Lachlan sarcastically. "Reece. You have to snap out of it." Said Lachlan.

Reece stared at him. He then slapped him sending him flying. Lachlan reacted and swung down. "Ok new plan." Said Lachlan.

Reece charged towards him. "Come here bug!" Yelled Reece.

Lachlan ran at him and jumped over him. He then webbed his back and pulled him down. He then webbed him down. He did it repeatedly. "That should hold you." Said Lachlan. "Ok. Let's talk." Said Lachlan. He stood on Reece's chest. "What is wrong with you?"

Reece tried to break free. "Don't bother you're not going anywhere." Said Lachlan.

But Reece managed to break free. "I've been wrong before." Said Lachlan.

He tried to run away but Reece grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere." Said Reece.

He went to punch him in the face. Lachlan managed to get his arms free. He shot a web a Reece's face. "You need a breath mint." Said Lachlan. "Just because you can turn into that big green guy doesn't mean you can't brush your teeth."

Lachlan jumped from Reece and kicked him in the head. Lachlan swung away and Reece chased him.

"Yes. Crush him." Said a man to himself watching the carnage go down. It was the Ringmaster. He was controlling the Hulk.

Lachlan was still running away. Hulk tackled him out of the air. Once again Hulk had Lachlan. Lachlan stared at him. That's when he realised his friend had swirly eyes. "What the hell?" Said Lachlan. He looked around and saw the Ringmaster standing behind the Sphinx. "There you are." Said Lachlan. "Sorry Reece."

Lachlan kicked Reece in the balls and his grip released. Lachlan swung over to him. The Ringmaster panicked. He tried to run away. "Oh I don't think so." Said Lachlan shooting Ringmaster in the back with his webs. He pulled back and the Ringmaster fell over. "Now release him from the spell."

"Or else what?" Said the Ringmaster.

Lachlan picked him up and swung to the top of the Sphinx. "Last chance."

"You won't do it." Mocked Ringmaster.

Lachlan pushed him off the Sphinx. The Ringmaster was screaming. Lachlan shot a web down and saved him before he hit the ground. Lachlan swung down. "I told you, you wouldn't drop me."

"Next time I might not be so generous."

"You're bluffing."

Lachlan swung back up top and pulled him back up. He then removed the web. "You wouldn't" Said Ringmaster.

Lachlan released him. Once again he fell. Lachlan shot a web just before he hit the ground. He jumped down. "Almost missed that time." Said Lachlan. "I wonder if I can do it a third time."

"Ok fine." Said the Ringmaster. He was about to snap his fingers but he set his hat off trying to hypnotize Lachlan.

Lachlan punched him in the face. "Let's try that again." Said Lachlan. "Or do we have to play _Chicken_ with the ground."

"Fine." Said the Ringmaster. "Only once you deal with him." He said pointing behind Lachlan.

He turned and saw Reece charging at him. "Son of a bitch." Said Lachlan jumping out of the way.

Reece charged passed him and trampled Ringmaster. "Ow!' Said Ringmaster.

"Karma's a bitch!" Yelled Lachlan who was being chased by Reece. "That's it." Said Lachlan. "I got an idea."

He swung down and picked up the Ringmaster. He then removed the Ringmaster's hat. He threw the Ringmaster at the Sphinx. He webbed him against it. "Now don't move." Joked Lachlan.

Lachlan swung down in front of Reece. "Please work, Please work." Lachlan said to himself.

Reece charged at him. Lachlan put the hat on. The hat spun and put Reece into a trance. "Thank god." Said Lachlan. "Ok. Wake up." Reece didn't move. "Wake up please?" Said Lachlan. "Still nothing."

Lachlan removed the hat. He looked up to Ringmaster. "How the hell does this work?" Yelled Lachlan.

"I'm not telling." Said Ringmaster.

"I will feed you to the scarabs." Threatened Lachlan.

"You wouldn't." Said the Ringmaster.

"Oh I won't. I'll hypnotize you and make you do it your…" Lachlan thought for a second. "I know what to do."

Lachlan swung up to him. He then used the hat against him. Ringmaster went into a trance. Lachlan then removed him from the Sphinx. "Now removed him from his trance." Ordered Lachlan.

"Yes Master." Said the hypnotized Ringmaster.

Ringmaster clicked his fingers. Reece came out of his trance. "What the hell is going on?" Said Reece.

"You've been hypnotized by Ringmaster." Said Lachlan. Lachlan clicked his fingers and Ringmaster came out of his trace. "Care to do the honours?" Asked Lachlan.

"With pleasure." Said Reece cracking his Hulk knuckles.

He walked over to Ringmaster he was trembling. "It was a joke."

Reece punched him in the face sending him back. "And that's the punch line. Pun intended."

"Good job." Said Lachlan walking over.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Reece.

"Fury needs you." Said Lachlan.

"Again? A week after we kicked Mysterio's ass."

"That happened a year ago. You've been hypnotized for a while." Said Lachlan. He tossed a remote to Reece. "Press this. SHIELD will come and pick you and Ringmaster up."

"What about you?"

"I've got my own…" Lachlan started but then remembered what happened earlier. "Right no jet."

"So what now?" He asked.

Lachlan pulled out his phone. "Fury? Yes I found Reece. Yeah it's all good. Ringmaster had him under his control. By the way my jet broke. You'll send another? Ok thanks." Lachlan hung up.

They waited twenty minutes. A jet arrived and landed. "Here's my ride." Said Lachlan.

He got into the jet. "This thing has auto pilot?"

"Actually no." Said a voice.

He turned and saw The Punisher in the jet. "Hey Punisher. What are you doing here?"

"Fury wants me to help you with your friend Matt."

"Why?" Asked Lachlan.

"Because you're going to need a lot of fire power for where you're going." Said Punisher.

"Where are we going?"

"Asgard."

"Why?"

"Because that's where he is. Him, the real Thor, Loki and the rest of Asgard are still fighting a war with the Symbiote Frost Giants." Said Castle.

"I remember Loki mentioning that. Ok how do we get there?"

"According to Thor there is a secret portal under the Sydney Harbour Bridge."

"God damn it I was just there." Said Lachlan turning the jet on.

They headed towards the bridge. After an hour they arrived. "Now what?" Said Lachlan.

"Wait for it." Said Punisher. Suddenly a portal appeared. "Now."

Lachlan flew the jet forward. They went through the portal and ended up in Asgard. Lachlan landed the jet and they got out. "Now what?" Asked Lachlan.

"We find Loki. He'll help us find the others."

They walked around. "Here." Said Punisher handing Lachlan some grenades. "For when the symbiote is removed. Pull the pin and chuck it at the giants."

"Ok." Said Lachlan. "Can I get a gun?" Punisher stared at him. "Please?"

Punisher sighed. He removed a handgun from his holster. "Here. Be careful. Just don't shoot anyone not a giant."

"I don't plan to." Said Lachlan.

They walked around. "Any sign of Loki?" Asked Punisher.

"Now yet." Said Lachlan.

They heard a rustling from a nearby bush. They looked at each other. They aimed their guns at the bush. Punisher reached in and pulled something out.

"Is that how you say hello from where you come from?" Joked Loki. "Hello again Spider-man's replacement."

"Good to see you to." Said Lachlan high fiving Loki. "So where's Thor and Thor?"

"They're held up in the Great Hall waiting for a plan." Said Loki.

"Ok let's go." Said Lachlan.

The three headed towards the Great Hall. Lachlan stopped. "What is it?" Asked Punisher.

"Something's wrong." Said Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Loki.

"It's too quiet. Shouldn't the Frost Giants be trying to causing chaos or something."

Loki and Punisher looked around. Suddenly a Frost Giant appeared. As said by Loki the Frost Giants were infected with Symbiote. "Let's do this." Said Lachlan.

Suddenly five more Frost Giants appeared. "Or we could run." Said Loki.

"Good plan." Said Lachlan.

The three turned around and began running. Another Frost Giant landed in front of them. But he was bigger. "That's Ymir. Leader of the Frost Giants." Said Loki.

"I have an idea." Said Lachlan. "You two wait here."

Lachlan swung off. "He left us." Said Loki.

"He'll be back. In the meantime let's try to stay alive." Said Punisher.

Loki and Punisher fought against the Giants. Loki casted spells at the giants but they were unaffected. "He better return quick." Said Loki.

Suddenly one of the Frost giants fell over. "Thank you Lachlan." Said Punisher.

But it wasn't him. It was Matt and Thor flying in the air. "Even better." Said Loki. "I think."

They continued fighting the creatures. Suddenly the Frost giants were screaming in pain followed by some loud music. Lachlan arrived back in his jet. He had loud music playing causing the symbiotes to panic. They began to release themselves from the Frost giants. "Move!" Yelled Lachlan through the microphone on the jet to his allies.

They all moved out of the way and Lachlan shot napalm missiles at the Frost giants. "Next time be more pacific on where you want us to run!" Yelled Loki.

"Oops. My bad." Said Lachlan.

The frost giants died and the symbiotes with them. "Once again Mysterio's plan has been foiled." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan landed the jet. "Good aim." Said Loki sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry." Said Lachlan. "Come on we need to get to SHIELD."

"What for?" Asked Matt.

"Oh right you're here. I knew I was forgetting something. Fury needs your help Matt."

"With what?"

"Saving the world." Said Lachlan. "Thor. Why didn't you tell him of the situation?"

"Slipped my mind." Said Thor.

"Of course." Said Lachlan. "Ok let's go."

"We'll meet you there." Said Thor as he and Matt flew off.

Lachlan, Punisher and Loki got into the jet. "Let's get out of here." Said Punisher.

"With pleasure." Said Loki.

They flew off back through the portal and headed back towards SHIELD. After five hours of flying they arrived. Lachlan, Punisher and Loki got out when they were greeted by Fury. "Good job. All your friends have arrived and we still have two days until I am sending you to space." Said Fury. "The three of you go get some rest. Lachlan, your friends are in the main room. I'm about to brief them on the assignment. Once I've done this I need you to come."

"Ok." Said Lachlan.

"Good. Go get some rest."

The three walked away. They walked inside the SHIELD Helicarrier. Lachlan walked over to his room. He went into the cupboards where Joe had released the bunnies from. "What the hell was he doing in my room?" He said to himself.

He looked in the crates and saw that all the bunnies were gone. "Great." Said Lachlan. He walked over to his bed and slept. He slept for eight hours. He was woken by a large explosion. "Now what?" Said Lachlan. He ran out of his room and saw that SHIELD agents were running to the Helicarrier roof. "That's not good."

He followed them up there. He was greeted by Fury who had Lachlan's team and the Avengers there. The Surfer was there as well. "What's going on?" said Lachlan.

"Terrax." Said the Surfer.

"Who?" Asked Lachlan.

"A herald of Galactus. The first one to arrive." Said the Surfer.

"Actually I've already dealt with two of them. Both are dead." Said Lachlan.

"Then he's the last one." Said Surfer.

"Great." Said Lachlan sarcastically. "Another one of these bastards."

"Spider-man!" Yelled a voice.

They turned and saw Terrax floating in the air. "Which one?" Yelled Lachlan.

"The one who killed my partners."

"Damn it." Said Lachlan. "That would be me."

"Die!" Yelled Terrax.

He shot a fire beam at him and he dodged it. The other heroes attacked instead of Joe. "What is wrong with you?" Yelled Lachlan. "Attack him!"

"Make me."

"I swear to god I will kick your ass again." Said Lachlan.

"I kicked your ass."

"Bullcrap." Said Lachlan. "If you fight him I'll give you a voucher for unlimited Domino's."

"Deal!" Yelled Joe.

Lachlan swung up and kicked Terrax out of the air. Joe jumped into the air and slashed at Terrax's armour. Ironman shot a Uni-beam at him. Bryce shot him with another Uni-beam. Reece jumped up and slammed him into the ground. Ashley clawed at him cutting his arm off. Will shot arrows at his chest. There were arrows sticking out of him. Matt and Thor threw their hammers at him sending him back near the edge. Lachlan walked over to him. "Good bye." Said Lachlan. Lachlan kicked him off but Terrax grabbed his leg.

The two fell. "Lachlan!" Everyone yelled.

Terrax and Lachlan fought in mid-air. Terrax pulled out an arrow stuck in his chest. He then stabbed at Lachlan getting him in the arm. "You bastard." Yelled Lachlan punching him with his left arm. "Just because you're missing your arm doesn't mean I can't have both functional."

They continued falling. "Why won't you die!" Yelled Terrax.

They continued falling. Lachlan removed the arrow from his arm. Terrax pulled out a giant axe and swung at Lachlan. Lachlan tried shooting a web at a nearby building but Terrax cut the web. Lachlan kicking him in the head sending him back. The kick had stunned him. When he came to he saw Lachlan sticking at him with the arrow. Before he could react Lachlan stabbed him though the throat. Terrax was now defeated. His lifeless body fell towards the ground. Lachlan shot a web at a nearby building. And swung towards it. His arm still hurt from the arrow wound. He landed on the nearby building. He pulled out a phone. "Lachlan!" Yelled Fury through the phone.

"I'm good. Don't worry. Terrax on the other hand." Said Lachlan looking over the building seeing the dead body of Terrax lying there. "Not so good."

"Ok your friend Bryce is on the way to help you." Said Fury hanging up.

"Ok." Said Lachlan.

Lachlan laid there for a couple of seconds. Suddenly smoke started surrounding him. He got up holding his arm. "What the hell?" He said. "No Spidey sense?"

He was then covered in smoke. Lachlan was more confused. He then saw a woman sitting down with her eyes covered up. "Hello Lachlan." She said.

"Who the hell are you? Better yet, how do you know my name?"

"I am Madame Web. I've been helping Spider-man for quite some time now." She explained.

"What do you need with me?" He asked.

"It's about the mission." She said. "You need to give up."

"For an inspirational woman you're not very inspirational." Said Lachlan. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's time for this world to end." She said.

"I'm not letting that happen." Said Lachlan.

"It's not up to you. One way or another, this world will end. And it's better off to end this way, then a more painful way." Said Web.

"Once we do defeat Galactus. Which we will. Any other threat that comes, we will stop them as well. Now if you don't mind, I need to save this planet." Said Lachlan walking off. "Where's the exit?"

Lachlan reappeared back into the city. He was back on the building. Bryce landed next to him. "Let's go." Said Bryce picking Lachlan up.

They flew off. When they landed on the Helicarrier Fury approached him. "What happened?"

"We fought in mid-air. He stabbed me in the arm. I stabbed him in the throat." Said Lachlan.

"Good. With all the heralds dead Galactus is next." Said Fury. "To save time I'm sending you all out tonight. You'll be camping on the moon. You'll go tonight. Sleep. Then tomorrow you feed Galactus the bomb. Now go space suit up."

They all walked off. "Pete!" Yelled Lachlan.

Spider-man turned around. "What is it?"

"Your friend Madame Webb. Is a bit of a bitch." Said Lachlan walking off.

Peter was confused. He shrugged and walked off. The heroes grabbed a spacesuit each and put it on. Everyone except Loki, Thor, Ironman, Bryce, Joe and Matt who didn't need it. "Everyone ready?" Asked Ironman.

"Yeah." Yelled everyone.

"Then let's go."

The heroes ran out of the room and headed to the ships. "I'm flying!" Said Joe sitting in the pilot seat.

"Not a chance in hell ." Said Lachlan kicking him out.

"I call shotgun!" Yelled Joe.

Lachlan turned on the ship. Reece, Will, Bryce, Matt and Ashley got into the ship. "Let's do this." Said Lachlan flying the ship into the air.

Lachlan flew up into orbit followed by the other ships. Lachlan led the flight. They arrived into space and headed to the moon. They flew for four hours. When they arrived on the moon they set up camp. "Never thought I'd be on the moon." Said Lachlan.

After they set up camp that ate dinner. "It's really hard to eat with this helmet on." Said Will.

"Yep." Said Lachlan.

After an hour after they ate, they all went to sleep. Lachlan laid on his bed. Still awake thinking about what Web had said. He then decided she was full of it and fell asleep. He slept for eight hours. "He's coming!" Yelled Will.

Lachlan woke up and ran out. He saw Galactus floating towards the moon. "Let's do this guys." Said Lachlan.

He ran over to where the nuke was. He opened the crate. "Lachlan and Spidey make a slingshot." Order Ironman.

The two did so. Hulk ran over and picked up the nuke. He then placed it in the slingshot. Reece went to the other side of it and used his Hulk strength to pull it back. "Now!" Yelled Ironman.

Reece let go and the nuke went flying. Galactus turned around and the nuke went into his mouth and down into his stomach. The heroes stared at Galactus. Galactus grabbed his stomach as if he was in pain. The heroes began celebrating. But then Galactus burped. He then turned back and headed towards the Earth. The heroes were disappointed. "This is it." Said Joe. "The end."

The heroes ran back to their spaceships and flew back to Earth. They arrived on the Helicarrier. "How'd it go?" Asked Fury.

"Uh." Said Lachlan. "Not as planned."

"It had no effect." Said Joe. "It just gave him gas."

"So what you're saying is. The world is doomed?"

"Basically." Said Lachlan.

The heroes all walked off. Lachlan went into his room and fell asleep. After about five hours of sleeping he woke up. "I got it." Said Lachlan.

He ran out into the main room where the rest of the heroes were sitting thinking of plans which wouldn't work. "All I'm saying is that we get everyone off the Earth." Said Ironman.

"But what happens after the world is eaten?" Asked Ashley.

"Why not just take them to Asgard?" Asked Matt.

"That'll take too long. We tried that last time." Said Thor.

"I know what to do." Said Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Fury.

"Get Hank Pym on the phone?" Said Lachlan.

Fury grabbed the phone and called. He tossed it to Lachlan. "Hello?" Asked Hank.

"It's me Lachlan. I need your help to defeat Galactus." Said Lachlan.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I need your suit. The one that grows you." Said Lachlan.

"Ok. I guess. I'll send it over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Thanks." Said Lachlan.

Four hours later Hank's Suit arrived after Lachlan explained his plan. "Here it is." Said the Mailman of SHIELD.

"Thanks." Said Lachlan taking it off him.

"I still don't like this idea." Said Fury.

"He's right." Said Bryce. "You should at least let us go too."

"There's only one suit. And I can to this." Said Lachlan walking off to put the suit on.

An hour passed. "What's taking him so long?" Said Fury.

"It always takes him this long to get dressed into new clothes." Said Joe.

Lachlan walked out wearing his Spider suit and Hanks suit. "Let's do this." He said.

He walked out onto the top of the Helicarrier. He then got into a space ship. He breathed out. He started the ship off and flew into space. After a few hours of flying he arrived back into space. He saw Galactus floating towards him. He flew the ship towards it. "Here goes nothing." He flew faster. He then ejected out of the ship causing it to run into Galactus.

"You'll pay for that." Said Galactus. "You think you can stop me?"

"You bet." Said Lachlan floating in mid-air. He pressed a button on Hank's suit causing Lachlan to grow. He grew up to Galactus's height. "Bring it bitch." Said Lachlan.

Galactus flew towards Lachlan. Lachlan punched Galactus in his face sending him back. Galactus crashed into the moon. Lachlan shot webs at Galactus. He then flung Galactus away. He flew after Galactus. But Galactus was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" Said Lachlan.

Lachlan spidey-sence went off. "Surprise!" Said Galactus punching Lachlan in the chest.

"You bastard." Said Lachlan trying to punch Galactus. But as he swung Galactus caught his arm. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

Galactus punched Lachlan towards the sun. "Bye bye." Said Galactus.

"I don't think so." Said Lachlan shooting a web at Galactus.

"What the hell?"

Lachlan pulled on the rope sending him towards Galactus. Lachlan punched Galactus back. Galactus crashed into Saturn. He put his hand above Saturn's ring causing it to go solid. He picked up the ring. "You've got to kidding." Said Lachlan.

Galactus flew towards him swinging the ring. Lachlan kept dodging him. "Keep still." Said Galactus.

Lachlan kept dodging. After one dodge Lachlan punched Galactus again in the face. "Suck on that."

Galactus regained control of himself. "Catch!" He said holding the ring like a Frisbee.

"Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

Galactus threw the ring at Lachlan. Lachlan flew over the ring shooting webs at it. He then pulled back on the rings sending it towards Galactus fast. Galactus tried to jump out of the way. He wasn't quick enough. His arm was cut off by the ring. Lachlan flew over and grabbed the arm. "That's gross." He said holding it.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Yelled Galactus flying towards him. Lachlan grabbed the arm like a baseball bat. "Batter's up." He said swinging the arm sending Galactus flying.

"Ha!" Yelled Lachlan. He looked down at the arm. "Why did I have to enjoy that so much?" He dropped the arm and went back after Galactus who was still flying back.

Galactus regained balance. He saw Lachlan flying towards him. He got ready to punch him. As he got closer Galactus swung punching Lachlan in the stomach. It caused him a lot of pain. "I have you right where I want you." Said Galactus.

Lachlan looked up and saw a black hole not too far away. Galactus pulled out a sword from behind his back. "What the hell?" Said Lachlan.

"This is the Infinity sword. Also known as the last weapon anyone will use against you." Said Galactus. He raised the sword. "Good night." He said.

Lachlan released his stomach and kicked Galactus in his chest. "You may have had me where you wanted me, but I have you where I want you now." Said Lachlan. He punched Galactus in the chest. Then in the head. He kept on punching Galactus. Galactus swung his sword but Lachlan grabbed it. Galactus pushed on it. Lachlan pushed back. "Give up." Said Lachlan.

"Never." Said Galactus pushing back harder knocking Lachlan back.

Lachlan was dizzy. Galactus threw the sword at the unbalanced Lachlan. Lachlan came to. He jumped out of the way of the sword. He grabbed the sword from behind. He then chucked it towards Galactus. Galactus went to dodge but Lachlan shot a web at him stopping him in his tracks. "Nooo!" Yelled Galactus just before the sword went through him. It just missed his heart but it had weakened him.

Lachlan flew over. He grabbed the swords handle. He pulled it out of Galactus. He then rose the sword and stabbed him through the heart. Galactus was dying. "I win." Said Lachlan pushing the dying Galactus towards the black hole.

Galactus went through the black hole. It was over. Lachlan got his phone out and called SHIELD. "It's over." Said Lachlan holding the sword in his hand.

"Good." Said Fury. "I'll send a ship out to you."

Lachlan hung up. Unknowing to him Galactus began to crawl out of the black hole. He saw the ring that was thrown earlier. He picked it up. He went to through it at Lachlan. But before he could Lachlan sensed him. He turned around and chucked the sword. The sword flew and it hit Galactus in the head. Killing him. He dropped the ring and fell back into the black hole. "Now it's over." Said Lachlan to himself.

Four hours later the ship arrived back to Earth and Lachlan got out. The other heroes and SHIELD agents were cheering at him. "Good job." Said Fury.

"I have to admit I didn't think you'd make it back." Said Surfer. "I honestly thought the Earth was doomed."

"I missed you too." Said Lachlan sarcastically. "Now who's ready to party?!"

Everyone cheered. They all partied for hours. The party lasted all night. The next morning Lachlan woke up in his room with Maria. "What a night." He said.

"You bet." She said kissing him.

An hour later after he walked into the main room where he saw his team. "Once again. Congratulations all of you." Said Fury. "You helped defeat Galactus, and stopped a variety of other villains."

"Because we had nothing better to do." Said Joe.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head back home." Said Will.

"I guess." Said Fury. They all said goodbye to Fury and Lachlan. "Or." Said Fury as they were leaving.

"Or what?" Asked Reece.

"You proved yourself well." Said Fury. "When you were at the moon I did some thinking. I have a new program set up." Said Fury handing them all a document each.

"New Avengers?" Asked Joe.

"Yep. It's not the Avengers but it's your own. Lachlan will remain your team leader." Said Fury. "What do you say?"

They all thought about. "Do we get free stuff?" Asked Joe.

"With something's." Said Fury.

"Deal." They all said.

"Good." Said Fury. "As for you Lachlan you will become their team leader again and you'll still help out if the Avengers need help."

"Awesome." Said Lachlan

The End


End file.
